Office Lines
by heiress2thethrone
Summary: Things start to heat up between company heads leading to competitions for money, bragging rights, and ultimately the heart. Primarily BV. Long awaited Chapter 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. New story. Sort of new storyline. AU B/V mostly. I've decided to write for myself since no one likes to review or flame for that matter anymore. I mean if you're gonna read someone's work you should at least take the time to give some input for the benefit of the story and the writer. Tell us writers what's wrong with the story. Give us your opinion. We thrive off criticism. Constructive or not. At least it's something. But alas. Reviewers are few and far seen. So I've decided to write my stories for my enjoyment and for those of you who can appreciate creative writing. Since I've decided to start this up a month before I start my senior year. Chapters may happen every week or every few weeks depending on how busy I am with college stuff. Wish me luck. I'm babbling. I'll stop now. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Nope not even in my wildest dreams. Dramatic pause.

"Can I help you sir?" A timid voice called out to me breaking into my present daydream. Putting on my famous scowl I turned to face a small brunette sitting rigidly behind her very neat desk.

"I'm here to meet with Dr.Briefs." I answered shortly. She noticed my annoyance and quickly scanned through her planner. I took the moment to silently observe her. She was a short woman of small build. Her dark hair was pinned up in a conservative bun and she wore equally conservative clothes that covered almost every part of her body that I could see above the desk. She wore brown glasses that didn't exactly fit her face. To put it shortly she was someone hired to work, not to please the eyes of her employers like every other secretary I had seen or ever had.

"You must be Mr.Ouji right?" She questioned finally giving me a glance into her face. She wasn't the prettiest woman I had seen nor was she the ugliest. Somewhere in the middle. She was a plain woman. Nothing too fantastic. I lost interest.

"Yes. Do you know when we start?" I asked quickly loosing my patience with this whole affair. If I didn't believe this whole thing would benefit my company I wouldn't have bothered to come over here.

"Oh let me check with Dr. Briefs." She answered turning to her intercom system. Just as she was about to call, a previously invisible door burst open with loud voices coming from within.

"Dammit Yamcha I said no. So why the fuck do you insist on coming over here when I explained to you in the simplest words there are that we're through!" An angry female voice yelled causing the secretary to jump in her chair with an audible eep.

"Aww come on babe. Nothing happened. That was my cousin." A male voice answered her.

There was silence before the woman exploded. "YOU'RE COUSIN! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM! ONE OF YOUR DUMBASS SLUTS YOU CAN JUST LEAD AROUND WITH YOUR PRETTY BOY SMILE AND YOUR 3 INCH DICK!" The woman screamed literally throwing the offending man out of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle at the totally strange but definitely hilarious situation. Here I was waiting to meet with the world's top company's president/CEO and here I was front row with an extremely hilarious lover's quarrel. My day just couldn't get any better.

"But babe..." The trembling man begged crawling back over to the door where I suppose the woman stood.

"Don't you DARE but babe me!" The woman stated keeping the groveling man from her by shoving her 3 inch heel into his face.

"Ann I need you to call the trash men to come pick up some unwanted trash that just seems to litter the office." The woman calmly stated pushing Yamchop or whatever his name was back near the secretary's desk. I decided to dub him the fool.

"Yes ma'm." Ann stuttered quickly dialing security. From the position he was in the fool couldn't help look up Ann's skirt. The woman quickly noticing this screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration and went to drag him from under the secretary's desk.

"Aaarrggg!" The woman screamed quickly running over to the fool and pulling him by his ear. "Oww.. oww." He hissed in pain as she dragged him away from the desk. "You are such a bastard." She hissed back shaking him roughly by his ear. I couldn't hold in my chuckle as the blue haired woman shook the already low brain matter out of him.

Wait a minute. Blue hair! Who in the hell has blue hair? I asked myself. My chain of thoughts was quickly broken when 2 burly security guards rushed in and grabbed the fool roughly by his arms and dragged him kicking and screaming out into the hall.

I turned my attention back to the two women. The blue haired one simply huffed before stomping back into the room and shutting the door behind her once again making it invisible to the naked eye. The secretary was blushing very embarrassed with the situation I had just witnessed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that sir. Dr.Briefs has been having much trouble with Yamcha ever since she caught him with another woman on their 4th anniversary." The secretary quickly informed me shuffling papers nervously around her desk.

"I could care less about the fool and Dr... Wait she was Dr. Briefs!" I asked a bit confused and shocked.

"Ye..Yes sir. That was Dr. Briefs. But I suppose you were thinking of her father who retired only last month. Both are known as Dr. Brief so everyone has a hard time knowing which one we're referring to. Ms.Bulma took over the position as president and CEO when Dr. Briefs retired." She answered not taking her eyes off her papers. "Shall I tell her you're here?"

I was completely shocked and confused. For the past two years I had been in correspondence with the male Dr. Briefs. I had no knowledge of the exchange in power. True I had been gone on business for 3 months but I still should have known that the Dr. Briefs I had been talking to no longer ran CC. Note to self when meeting is over and I return to office. Heads are gonna roll.

AN: Alright first chapter. Pretty short huh! But I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. So no long waits. As always read and review happy author.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back. Not like anyone cares but still. Heh and you didn't even have to wait a whole month for an update. Oh wait you did. But I'm getting better, I promise! Everyone cheer for me!... Damn those crickets. Oh well. Um back to the story huh... but first the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Never did. Never will. Nuff said.

Oh before I forget much thanks are in order for my first 3 reviewers. You guys rock!

Coachzgrl19 ---- bebex2xsweet ---- amandajune

Thanks a million!

Recap: Mr.Ouji witnesses a very hilarious fall out between his competition's president/CEO and deranged spouse. (Wait I meant estranged.) Soon realizing that Dr.Briefs wasn't an old man but a blued haired woman. (Um I hope that last sentence didn't mix you up.)

Now that that's done let's get this show on the road folks.

**Chapter 2: Top Secret**

"I suppose so. We're already behind schedule." I answered my business face set for the meeting to come.

"Ok sir." She said quickly pressing the intercom button again. "Dr. Briefs your 8 o'clock appointment is here."

I heard a few inaudible grumbles that sounded very much like unladylike swears before she responded, "That's fine. Send him in."

Without waiting for the secretary to buzz me in I swiftly walked over to the place where I remembered the invisible door to be which promptly swung open without me even touching it. A bit disorientated I stalked into the darkened office, my eyes immediately adjusting to my surroundings. I could easily see the setup of the expanse room. Large bookshelves lining the walls to my left filled to the hilt with books. In front of me I made out windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor, currently blocking the sunlight with heavy grey drapes, which took up the whole wall. Lastly to the right of me I made out a huge cherry oak desk where its occupant sat currently with her back turned scrolling through documents on her computer which sat on another huge desk cluttered with paperwork, mechanical devices, and lab sheets.

"You can take a seat there Mr.Ouji." She pointed behind her to two brown leather seats without turning around.

I usually didn't take orders from anyone but right now I made an exception since this was an extremely important business meeting for me. So seating myself in one of the very comfortable chairs I waited sweeping my eyes around the office again noting two doors I had missed, one on either side of her desk which with my curiosity spiked I wanted to investigate. My thoughts were disrupted when she abruptly turned off her computer monitor and swung back around to meet my eyes.

"Mr.Ouji I have not had the pleasure of meeting you as my father has." She began reaching her hand out. I took it feeling a slight shiver go up my spine when we touched. Grasping it tightly for a moment she grinned toothily before letting go. I wondered if she had felt the same thing I had. "Now it has come to my attention that you were away on business when the change of power occurred leaving you out of the loop.

"To put it bluntly, my father has gotten along in years and decided that is was definitely time to take a much needed long vacation with his wife my mother, so essentially he handed the business over to me his one and only genius daughter Bulma." She stated proudly puffing her chest out briefly before putting her poker face back on.

"This all happened of course while you were away those 3 months." She continued fingering some papers in her hands while she spoke. "I talked with my father and looked over the paperwork you two had been working on before." She shuffled the papers in her hand around until she came to the one she was looking for. "Ahah! Let's see now. Lights please setting 2." She called the lights dimly turning on above her desk giving them both enough light to go over the paperwork.

"So he tells me you extremely interested in the new shock absorbent fabric we've created to use for one of your top secret government projects." She didn't bother to lift her eyes from the sheets.

"Yes. We plan to test the fabrics a bit more using higher doses of radiation and electricity. Then we will be ready to commence with our work." I stated purposely making her curious with my vague answer.

"Really..." Her eye brows, they were blue like her hair I noticed, rose considerably. I could imagine the many thoughts and ideas spinning through her head at a million miles per hour. "I suppose you won't give me even a tid bit of this oh so secret project that only a handful of powerful _men_ know."

"That I can not nor would I do. I plan to keep it very secret until development is complete so that certain inquisitive minds won't feel compelled to steal our work." I answered smoothly hoping that would satiate her curiosity. Of course I wasn't expecting what happened next.

"And what do you mean by _certain _inquisitive minds? _If I didn't know any better Mr.Ouji I would think you are unjustly accusing my company of wrong doing we have yet to nor would we ever complete_!" She was now standing hands on her hips with her cerulean eyes now flashing a deep teal. Damn she's pretty hot.

"No I think you've misunderstood me." I said slowly quite hating to have to explain myself. "When I say 'certain inquisitive minds' I am merely talking about my competitors who have been known for their dirty dealings. Like Cold Inc. for instance."

She glared at me before plopping in her chair with an audible huff.

"I apologize Mr.Ouji. I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions." She said after a few moments. I was still trying to figure out why I had actually explained myself to her. "I know you just saw my little confrontation with my pathetic ex, so I'm sure you understand why I'm a bit on edge. No real harm done?" She asked quite guiltily. I could tell it was really hard for her to lower herself enough to say that she was indeed wrong. Sort of reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it.

"It's quite alright. But if we can just concentrate on our designs and leave this squabble behind us, since I'm sure that you're as equally as busy as I am." I really needed to get to the office to take my frustrations out on a few of my unsuspecting employees. Just the thought made me grin.

"Of course as I was saying..."

Like 3 hours later

"Well thank you Vegeta and I really hope the project will succeed." I said rearranging the paperwork into a neat stack on my desk.

"It was a pleasure." He smirked grabbing his black suitcase I hadn't noticed before. He really was a specimen to study. One of a kind definitely. Like Yamcha but not. Better than Yamcha. But what am I saying I've just met this man (more like drop dead gorgeous sex god) and I'm already comparing him to my ex. Pitiful.

"Well I do hope this isn't the last we see of each other." I smiled standing and extending my hand. He took it and we shook our hands lingering with each other for a moment too long for it to be just a casual handshake. I blushed.

"Like wise." He nodded letting go of my hand and in a flash was out my door. If I had blinked he would have seemed to disappear in thin air. I blinked once than twice to make sure he wasn't actually still there. He wasn't.

"Hmmmm." I sighed after the door had slid shut and I was left alone to my thoughts. "That was definitely something." I was referring to the man not the meeting.

He was just wow... Gorgeous, hot, egotistical, tough, and with the temperament of a mad bull. He sounded like someone I knew. Hmmm. Oh well... But what an ass! He's just so damn hot... And I'm just so damn horny. Dammit Yamcha. Being faithful to you has left me without sex for 4 months. Fucking men. They make my life so difficult. None of them are worth it. Cept Daddy and Goku and Vegeta. Yeah.

"Dr.Briefs? Are you there?" My dear secretary snatched me from my dreamland in which Goku and Vegeta where giving me a full body massage with no shirts on. Oh cruel fate.

"Yes!" I screeched into the intercom. Damn I can be a real bitch sometimes.

"Ummm well." I can just imagine her outside my door chewing her bottom lip in apprehension, something she started doing whenever I made her nervous.

"Well spit is out."

"Well you see Yamcha is right outside your door. He refuses to leave unless he talks to you and the security guards are no where to be found." Oh well that's not that bad. Wait. Did she just say what I think she said?

"Awww hell no!"

Heh! I'm done even with all the crap I had to put up with my computer shutting down while I typed and stuff. It's ridiculous. But really. What do you think? Hmmm. I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with this. I had this whole plan you see but that was like last month and since I've been real busy with school. Senior year is great by the way. I've totally forgotten my plot line. So hopefully by some stroke of luck or even genius I'll remember. Yeah well until next time and I need some reviews or else I can't go on. Come on people. A writer's reviews are like a crippled man's cane. You can't go anywhere without them. So review. Thank you. In advance.

------


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy folks. I've finally made it back onto the writers seen. And guess what I got reviews! I'm so happy I'm doing a little booty dance in my seat. You guys are the greatest. I admit it. I've been procrastinating. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. And looks for my other stories which will be updated soon, **_Change for the Better _**and **_In the Line of Duty._** And look for my newest addition, currently untitled, but definitely worth the read in my opinion. The first chapter will be up for that real soon. Yeah enough with the idle chat right peoples. I'm getting there.

Disclaimer: Really guys if I have towrite a disclaimer that should tell you something. (No DBZ…sigh)

So special thanks goes out to:

spini--- kasumi --- ChopPrincess

for reviewing. You guys rock! I'm all tearing up. Sniffle. Thanks guys.

Recap: Mr. Ouji and Dr. Briefs finally meet. Both find an attraction for the other.

****

**Chapter 3- Arrival and Departure:**

Leaving the architectural masterpiece, the newly built Capsule Corps office, Vegeta walked briskly to his car. Hopping in the car he used strictly for work, a silver 2006 Lexus SC, he pulled out of his space and going 75 mph headed towards his own office 45 minutes across town.

"Answer the damn phone!" I screamed in frustration after no one picked up the phone at my office.

Click. "Um Vegetasai Enterprises. How can I help you?" My secretary said finally answering the phone after its 8th ring. I could have sworn we had an answering machine too. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard her giggle and sigh. No doubt she was with Radditz. That fool messed with every single and not so single woman in the office. Why I kept him around, aside from the fact that we had grown up together and that it was a favor to his father, I had no idea.

"Put that fool Radditz on the phone." I shouted ending her very annoying giggling quickly.

After a few moments, I could imagine what was happening in those moments, Radditz finally got on the phone. "Radditz Son here. What's the problem?"

"The problem is fool, that I call _my_ office, where _my paid_ secretary is too busy involved with my other _paid _worker to answer the phone!" I basically screamed in the phone. I could feel Radditz wince over the phone. I've still got.

"Uh, hey Vegeta… Didn't know you were back." Radditz stuttered clearly surprised.

"Whatever fool. Just have the office ready for me. I'm 10 minutes away." I answered hanging up on him before he could answer. Note to self: fire secretary and hire one Radditz won't want to fuck. Smirking I sped up to 90 mph so I would be there in 5 minutes. One of my few joys in life was making life difficult for everyone else.

_Back at CEC_

"Yamcha, what the hell are you still doing here? I thought I got it through to you that we're over!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as Yamcha groveled on the floor in front of me.

"But Bulma babe, I swear it won't happen again. It was a mistake." He was clinging to me now. "Plus, you know no one does it better than me."

He had that idiotic smile on his face. He was so sure I would just fall right back into his open arms. You've got to be kidding me.

"Yamcha." I said tiredly. Boy he sure could drain a girl. Now I know why I dumped him. He was clingy as hell and he was one cheating son of a bitch. Bastard. All those wasted years. "I don't know what to say that will make you realize that I'm really done with this whole farce of a relationship." I touched his face lightly with my hand tracing the outline of his jaw as I had once did all those nights many months ago. We had passion than. I felt a tingle whenever I touched him. Now I felt nothing. "It was fun while it lasted Yamcha. But we've grown up. You and I both know this just isn't going to work. I'm ready to move on."

I watched silently as his face quickly turned downcast. I knew he finally understood that I was serious.

"No chance huh?" He asked solemnly.

I shook my head. For once I'm definitely sure.

"This doesn't have to be the end Yamcha. We can still be friends." I spoke quietly. I noticed that my secretary had slipped out, probably when we had begun talking.

"Friends…" He shook his head. "Maybe…."

"I'll be here Yamcha. I don't want to lose you completely. You were always my closest friend." I knew he didn't want to hear that, but it had to be said. I still wanted him around even if we weren't dating. I did love him, but not the way he wanted.

He took my hand in his. I watched distantly as he peered down at my hands, stroking them slowly. Looking up he stared into my face, for what I'm not sure.

"You know I love you right Bulma?" He spoke slowly not breaking eye contact.

"I know Yamcha. I know." I whispered. Kissing him lightly on the cheek I watched unemotionally as he walked away without a backward glance. Not until the door clicked shut behind him did tears come. I know I had hurt him, but did it make up for how he hurt me. I had loved him once.

* * *

AN: Okay I know it was a bit short but I really wanted to end it there. Plus the next chapter will be out in a week, 2 at the most. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I really liked it. Anyway review and I'll update soon. And look out for my other stories. They're coming too. Hasta la vista baby. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi-ho here it's Kermit the frog. Really guys it's not easy being green. Just kidding. But I know I'm red….from all the blushing I'm doing of course. You love me you really love me! I'm all smiles and smirks. OKAY OKAY I KNOW U GUYS AND GALS WANT TO KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING. But I have some excuses… Senior year has been muy dificil and I'm finally done with all my college junk so I'm basically costing the rest of this year till I actually start college. I also was focusing on my other story _Always Hope_, which by the way everyone should read (you guys know u like my self-advertising. Lol), and I had decided to concentrate on one story at a time. (See how that worked out. Um. I didn't. :) But what can I say. I tried, struggled, and half the time I failed, but NOW IM BACK. And I kinda sorta remember some of the original plotline so. Go me. Whew! Lol.

For everyone who has reviewed me, I'm sending out personal thanks because it's been a while and I have to remind you who I am. Lol again. You guys have so graciously taken time out of your busy schedules to write and tell me how I'm doing. Aren't they the best …Now if only I could get the rest of you guys to do the same then I would really being doing back flips and splits. Ouch. Never mind the splits. Anyway. Enough of my blabbering. On with the fic…

Um, trust me, this stuff would be on TV if I owned DBZ. Yeah I rhyme! Ok I'm stopping now. Read on peoples!

**Chapter 4 Embarrassment and Punishment-:**

Driving up to my highly secure office I punched in the special 7 digit code for access into the parking garage. With the top secret materials we produced, we take no chances when it comes to security.

Parking in my spot right next to the doors to my office floor I stayed in my car for a few minutes enjoying the peace and quiet of the parking garage that would be disrupted as soon as I walked into my office. Sighing deeply I turned off the car's engine and reluctantly made my way over to the glass paneled doors.

Punching in another 7 digit code I could already here the murmur of voices and pounding of feet of my workers frantically running around getting the office ready for my arrival. I was and still am very meticulous about tidiness.

Opening them slowly I was immediately assuaged with persons running back and forth too busy to take notice of me, the one who writes out their checks. I don't like being ignored.

Walking slowly and regally through the hall, it wasn't until Radditz himself bumped into me in all his rush that the floor realized that I was here.

"Ve…Vegeta! We weren't expecting you so soon." Radditz murmured alerting his employees of my presence.

"I'm sure." I answered snorting in disgust at his appearance. He had obviously just finished a session with my secretary. His shirt was still halfway unbuttoned and his fly was still open. "Fix yourself up idiot, than meet me in my office in 5 minutes. On time." The warning was clear, and hopefully his tiny brain would comprehend it. He was in big trouble.

Glancing around the office, I grinned slightly at my trembling workers. My temper was notorious and anytime I used it on one of them it was enough to have them scurry back to their mothers in fear and shame.

Nodding slightly I could clearly hear the sighs of relief that echoed from their mouths as I continued on to my private elevator. Just as soon as I stepped in and the doors closed, they all went back too work in a burst of adrenaline from the fear that had encompassed them. My reign was clear and strict. I only hired the best and the most dedicated. I only wanted those who would get the job done. With fear comes respect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cup of coffee was in order. A steaming hot cup of coffee with a bit of dark chocolate was in order. After all I deserved it. I had just broken up with my boyfriend of almost eight years. Now that I think about it, I can't believe I had wasted all that time with him. Don't get me wrong. The feelings had been there. I had loved him dearly. He had been my first everything. My first boyfriend. My first kiss. The boy I lost my virginity too. Hell, even my first love. But I guess I had always known deep down that things weren't going to work out. It had been unfair for both of us to carry on with this.

He had always been so sweet. He had done everything for me, anything I had wanted. But he had a wondering eye. He loved to flirt. And I had let him, cause I didn't want to be that clingy girlfriend. He hadn't at first. Those first 3 years had been magical. We were both young, I had just turned 20 and he 21. I had never been in a relationship before him. I had never had the time. I had been home schooled from the age of two, and when I wasn't studying, I was helping my daddy in the lab. I had no social life. That's probably why I grabbed him up when I had the chance.

I never did ask him if he had dated anyone before me. Thinking about it now I'm sure he had. He hadn't been unsure and naive as I had been. He knew how to kiss, albeit he was lousy at it, though my only comparison could be my dear friend Goku, and that had been a totally drunken out of our minds kiss. I never did tell Chi Chi. Not like they had been together at the time.

"Uh Bulma? You there?" Speaking of which, I should be paying attention to Goku, not daydreaming about my cheating ex.

"Uh yeah Goku, sorry. Just a little daydreaming ya know." I chuckled embarrassed that he had caught me not paying attention to him.

"That's alright. Thinking about Yamcha huh?" He surprises me sometimes with his insight. Even if you knew him, you wouldn't think he had it in him.

"Yeah." I mumbled sheepishly. "I just can't really believe that it's finally over. I mean I've spent 8 years of my life with him. And now I have to start all over. I guess apart of me still wants the security that came with the relationship."

"Totally understandable. I guess that's what keeps me with Chi Chi." He sighed taking a sip of his coffee. I had gotten him hooked in recent years, still with lots of cream though….Wait. What did he just say?

"Wha? What was that Goku? Am I going crazy or did I hear you right?" I perked up moving closer across the café table to hear my best friend clearly.

"Yeah you heard right. I just don't know anymore Bulma. Things have been getting so difficult lately. Chi Chi's always on my back about this and that. And she's always complaining that I'm not home enough. Before I had this job she wouldn't stop complaining about how little money we had, and how I didn't do anything to help out."

He was referring to the modeling job I had gotten him. He had been over visiting me one afternoon. It was actually a surprise visit because I wasn't expecting him, and I had my friend Franz Mizbe over for some tea and girl talk. He had showed up in the beloved orange gi of his, without the top part on, wondering if he could train over there a bit. Of course Franz couldn't take her eyes of him saying, 'He was the most fascinating and handsome specimen she had seen in a long time.' I had to totally agree with her. I had known Goku since he had been little pipsqueak living in the forest with his grandpa, and he sure had grown.

Ever since then, Chi Chi had despised me, saying every chance she got that I had ruined everything. And that her "poor" Goku was always doing this and that and was never home. And blah blah blah. Poor Goku all right. That woman was always keeping him from doing what he wanted. I never did like her. Tricking his poor naïve self into marrying him. Humph.

"Bulma. You're daydreaming again." Goku chuckled softly cause my cheeks to stain red in embarrassment again.

"Sorry Son Kun." Looking at him under veiled lashed I couldn't help notice how good he looked. He had long since scrapped his gi, trading it in for much more elegant clothing, like the dark gray fitted sweater and black slacks he had on currently. He of course would never part with his beloved orange outfit of course. It now hung in his clothes packed closet, with 5 other orange copies he had requested be made when the agency had fitted him for his new wardrobe.

"I'm sure everything with Chi Chi will work out in time. She is a bit to clingy and bitchy for my tastes, but hey you married her." He grinned that trademark Son Kun grin while rubbing his neck in that nervous habit he had.

"Yeah I guess. It's just been hard. She's even accused me of cheating, Bulma. I could never do that to her. But she accuses me so much; I almost at the point where I just might cheat. She believes I does anyway, it wouldn't make that much of a difference." He sighed bitterly taking a sip from his mug. That reminded me to drink from my forgotten drink before it got cold. Kami this café had the best coffee.

"We haven't even had sex in the past two months." Well that instantly turned my sweet coffee sour.

"Whoa Goku. Way too much information." Wiping my mouth with a napkin, I shuddered in disgust at the thought of what Chi Chi and Goku did. I didn't even want to think about it. It was just not very pleasing to the mind.

"Sorry." Chuckling he waved the waiter over. "Can I get an apple Danish, and a triple chocolate mousse cake for my friend." Cutting his eyes over to me I couldn't but help smile. He always knew what I loved.

"You know I always reacted the same way, when you talked about you and Yamcha's sex life" He spoke after the waiter left. Giggling I took another sip, sighing as the sweet chocolate and bitter coffee mixed down my throat to create the most pleasing taste.

I didn't say anything for a moment as I watched the waiter place out goodies in front of us.

"I know. I always did it for my own personal entertainment." Smiling brightly I dug into my pastry as he burst into laughter that calmed my soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm firing her you know." I drawled out not looking up from my paperwork. Radditz heavily took a seat across from me in one of my chairs.

"I know."

"If you know, then why do you persist in sleeping with every single one of my secretaries? I've had to fire three in the past year." I snapped getting frustrated with his idiocy. Really, if I hadn't known him for so long, as consider him my best friend, I would have long go fired his dumbass.

"I just can't help it. They're all just so hot." He started before I cut him off.

"Shut up idiot. You're lucky you haven't gotten one of them pregnant. And luckier still they haven't sued your ass for getting them fired. Hell, your lucky I haven't fired your dumbass." Briskly signing some papers I was reminded of the point of my irritation.

"Why wasn't I informed of the power switch between the Briefs?" My furious gazed was centered on Radditz, making him quite uncomfortable. I could see the sweat drops gathering at his high widows peak.

"It, uh, slipped my mind." At that point I was seeing red. I'm quite sure that if I had been a cartoon character smoke would have been coming out of my ears and nose.

"Get. Out." I grated out trying to reign in my temper. I didn't have to tell him twice. He was out the door before I could blink again.

Extremely agitated I rolled my neck trying to think of a way to relieve my anger. Grinning ferally I buzzed my secretary. "Mina. Tell Radditz he is to report to my private gym at 1700 hours." I could clearly hear the audible grown from him as I let out my famous evil chuckle. It was time for some payback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: ahhhhhh! I did it! I updated! Oh my. Can you guys believe it. I actually updated. I'm actually quite proud of myself. It took me what? A full year? Wow! Has it been that long? Well, I've found my inspiration again. I plan on starting all my stories again. And I have two new ones in the workings. So watch out.:) Please review and let me know what you think. Any critiscm is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So it's Thanksgiving break so I can finally spare some time to update!!! Aren't you guys happy? Sigh…probably not. Ah well. The fans have asked and I have delivered. A bit late, but a new chapter is here, longer and better than ever! Shout outs are in order: Trynia Merin, ChopPrincess, spini, D4cHilliN, Megami, and Na'Janay. I hope I didn't miss anyone!!! Thanks for the reviews gals/guys!!!! I love you guys!!! On with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the DBZ characters or Kasumi from D.O.A! Just use them for my personal enjoyment and crazy mind!

Chapter 5: Fires and Firings 

Stretching the kinks out of his neck, Vegeta prepared for his spar with Radditz that would be taking place in the next 20 minutes. If Radditz knew what was good for him, he would show up real soon and began warming up, because when it hit 5 on the digital clock in the gym, the spar would begin whether Radditz was ready or not. Bending down to stretch out his hamstrings he couldn't help reflecting on the day's pass occurrences.

As usual he had been a bit early for his meeting with the corporate giant Capsule Corps President and CEO, Dr. Briefs. He had gone over all the necessary paperwork for the fourth time that day, making sure that he knew every single bit of information down to the kind of coffee Dr. Briefs preferred. He would use every bit of information to his advantage. From his previous dealings with the powerhouse that was Capsule Corps, he knew that he had his work cut out for him. They were very scrupulous when it came to money and they wanted to know all the information in any project proposal down to what color socks a project engineer wore.

They were just that meticulous and Vegeta couldn't help but admire them. He had been running his company for a good five years now, after his father had decided that it was high time his son learn some real work ethic and responsibility, and Vegeta couldn't have been happier.

Corporate life is what he lived for. He thrived on the rush of the business world. The steady hustle of finishing a project before its deadline. The cunning conversations between execs who would do anything they could to get ahead.

Vegeta, he was the master of smooth talking. Hell, he could even talk a lady of the highest caliber out of her clothes. Except one in particular. The very one his mind kept straying too. She was such an enigma. Blue hair, voluptuous soft curves that made any man look twice- plus she was headstrong and stubborn. She knew what she wanted and more often than not, she got it, and on a silver platter to boot. She could even crack a joke when the situation called for it. But really, who had blue hair? He couldn't help but ponder on it. He had been with many women in his years but none with blue hair, natural at that. He had had a slew of blondes, brunettes, and red heads, and had even dated one girl with green hair for a good three months. But that had been dyed. But he couldn't be sure that Bulma's hair hadn't been dyed itself. _There was only way of figuring that out._ He thought grinning wolfishly to himself.

"Uh Vegeta sir. I'm ready to begin sparring whenever you are." In all Vegeta's contemplation he had forgotten about Radditz and their spar. Radditz had been there stretching for about five minutes just watching Vegeta absentmindly stretch. He was obviously thinking extremely hard about something and Radditz really hadn't wanted to interrupt his train of thought. But he knew he would be worse off if he had let Vegeta think one minute more. Vegeta was a stickler about being on time and it was now five.

"Good idiot. I hope you're ready to get your ass beat to the ground." Vegeta answered getting into his fighting form. Radditz winced a bit, knowing the pain he would be feeling by the end of this ordeal. Hopefully Vegeta would go easy on him and not leave bruises on his face. He could hide the bruises on his body from the ladies; even promote them as battle scars. Now that made the ladies wild, but cuts on his face made it harder to get with the ladies.

Vegeta abruptly shook Radditz out of his thoughts with a bone shattering quick jab to his midsection. Groaning Radditz quickly reset his mind for the fight with the last thought: Vegeta wasn't going easy on him today.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing heavily I shifted through the files for my companies latest project for what had to be the twentieth time. I just can't see where the malfunction occurred, and it's irritating the hell out of me. It just didn't make sense. One second I'm enjoying a steaming mug of specialty coffee and talking with Goku- than the next, as soon as I walk in the door from my much deserved and needed coffee break, my secretary Anne rushed to my side with a cordless phone in her hands. After that everything had moved in slow motion.

I had answered the phone ready to talk business, "Hello, President Briefs speaking."

A shaky voice had answered amidst sirens, some screaming, and explosions, "Bulma you need to get down here quick. The new core we've been working on is exploding."

In that instant I knew who was talking and just where everything was happening.

"Eddie, calm down." Saying this more for myself than Eddie who was perfectly calm. "I'll be there in a minute, five tops." Clicking off the phone it took not even a second before Anne had handed me my keys and I was on the elevator waiting for it to take me to the main complex floor.

"Anne make sure to take all my calls and reschedule any appointments I have." I called out before the elevator doors closed.

Sighing heavily, I rubbed my temples finally letting everything was over me. Millions of thoughts were playing through my brain causing a slow but throbbing migraine to begin on the edge of my lobes. _Just what I need._

_What had gone wrong? Had the reactive core been tempered with? Was there a flaw in the design? Was it foul play? Was anyone hurt? Was anything important destroyed?….._ Thousands and thousands of questions entered and swirled in my head as I waited for the elevator to reach the floor.

Shaking my head to clear the thoughts that were becoming more and more depressing by the second, I began pacing as the elevator made is descent. _What could be taking so long?!_

In actuality the elevator was going at an extremely fast pace, seeing as though her executive offices were on the top floor, level 32. I was just too stressed to realize this. The elevator finally stopped on the ground level as I stepped out extremely frustrated. I was extremely worried about what was going on. Looking to my left I noticed that no one was occupying the welcome desk. Actually it appeared that the front entrance had been closed.

Raising a finally trimmed blue eyebrow I finally shrugged more worried about the state of my laboratories than losing some business because we had closed early. Turning to the right I made my way to the doors that would take me onto Capsule Corps main compound. I quickly made my way to the main science building. That's where all of our public experiments happen and where most of my scientists worked. Right behind that building is what I am actually headed for. This is my top secret science research laboratory. The actual outer shell looks only like a concrete rectangle (and it is) but the real building is underneath.

Unconsciously noticing that there was no one walking around the compound as usual I resisted turning around and going to the main science center to see what was up. I'm sure I would find out when I get to the scene so instead I continued to my destination finally seeing a steel door that was the entrance to the concrete building.

Entering my six digit numerical password and swiping my ID card, I made my way through the empty gray halls toward the elevator. This top floor is merely a cover up for what goes on downstairs. This floor is simply for storage of products such as paper and pens and the like, cleaning products, and just about anything the offices would need.

Walking down the last gray corridor I found the gray-doored elevator. If you don't look close enough you would definitely miss it. It's purposely blended into the walls for those who try to break in and snoop around.

Stepping into the elevator I again typed in another six-digit password, this time with letters, and swiped my card. There are only three people with my level of security for Capsule Corps and that would be: my second in command Eddie, my father Dr. Briefs, and me. As the door slid close I couldn't help the trepidation that filled me at the thought of what was happening just a few hundred feet below me. Though the elevator was descending extremely fast it once again felt like an eternity, but now it was because the labs were deeper underground. They were built this way because of the types of projects and experiments contained and worked on there. Not many knew about these labs. It was truly a secret that only about thirty or so knew of and those had sworn an oath that if broken would result in penalty of death of them and maybe even there family. Harsh yes, but if the government and the world ever got a hold of the different things kept under wraps down here it would cause all out chaos.

Plus we weren't the only corporation with secrets. I know personally that Vegeta Ouji's corporation Vegetasai Inc. had a top secret laboratory with things that the government didn't even know about, that went too for Cold Inc., which was an overall secretive company itself. You definitely can't trust them over there. They are the sketchiest businessmen I've ever met. (The Colds that is.)

The elevator finally stopped with a low melodic chime and I waited with baited breath as the doors slowly slid open. As soon as they did I was confronted with utter chaos. Sirens were ringing loudly, the few scientists that did work down here were running around frantically from room to room in the big hall, and every two seconds a programmed voice (which was actually mine) came over the intercom system telling everyone to remain calm and make there way to the special emergency elevator. No one of course was following this direction because they were trying to figure out how to stop whatever problem there was.

Quickly I made my way through the hall picking up speed the closer I got to the main room.

"Dr. Briefs." A voice called from someone around me bringing me to an abrupt stop. Turning to the right I located the voice to be one of the main scientists Dr. Marsei. "I'm glad you're finally here. The main room has been closed off due to a radioactive leak in the core. We need to get you suited up and in there as soon as possible. Dr. McGinnis (Eddie) and your father are in there currently trying to stabilize the core so that it won't explode the whole lab.

My eyes widening greatly at the thought of my father and Eddie being so close to a radioactive time bomb coupled with the thought off all the hard work not to mention lives that could be lost in only a few seconds, which spurred me to run right past Dr. Marsei and into the suit room with extreme haste. As soon as I got there scientists seized upon me dressing me in protective gear so that the radiation wouldn't be an issue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chuckling at the idiot that was my employee Radditz I settled myself on the black leather coach of my office.

"It's not funny Vegeta." Radditz muttered pouting childishly as he iced the welt that was growing on his wide forehead.

"Au contrar Radditz. It's extremely funny." I answered laying my head back on the soft pillows. "You should be a clown. Yes maybe I'll promote you to company jester."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He muttered wincing harshly when the company's hired nurse dabbed him with alcohol on one of his many open cuts.

Leaning deeper into the cushions I let everything drain from me with a deep sigh. The spar had definitely been helpful in relaxing me. I had gotten in a good many hits on Radditz until after two hours he had wisely finally given up. I have to admit the tiniest bit of respect for Radditz not giving in after the first half and hour. I hadn't taken it easy on him at all hitting with all, _well almost all,_ I had.

Turning back to Radditz I couldn't but help grin at the fool as he squirmed and yelped under the hands of the nurse who was constantly scolding him and dabbing more alcohol on his wounds.

"Suck it up loser I went easy on you." I growled out grinning all the while as he glared at me.

"Easy my ass. More like I'm trying to kill you hard." He muttered wincing as the nurse hit him for moving while she tried to place a bandage causing me to burst out into laughter at the comical sight.

"Yeah laugh it up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly entering the containment field I held my breath in the suit as the door slid open. Stepping through into the main room I was immediately blinded by a harsh red light that blinked showing that there was an emergency. I could feel the moisture begin to bead at my brow as I slowly made my way in the room. These suits may have been state of the art but they were still hot as hell. _Note to self: Make suits with cool air circulator._

Looking to my left I noticed that the computers had short-circuited and were currently going crazy. _Good thing I decided to back up all our information last week._ Sighing softly I turned to my right noticing right away Eddie kneeling, typing furiously on a laptop hooked to the mainframe.

"Eddie!" I called out rushing over to him. Not surprisingly he could not hear me over the blaring siren. I quickly made my way over to him stepping over thick wires and cords strewn about on the floor. "Eddie." I called out again placing my hand on his shoulder.

Jumping a good five feet in the air he whirled around to face me. "Bu..Bu..Bulma. You made it." He gasped out through his suit finally catching his breath.

"Yes. Dr. Marsei briefed me on what he could but I need to know details." I responded.

"Right." He answered turning back to his laptop. Pointing to the map on the screen he began to explain what was going on. "Basically something triggered the radioactive core to overheat which created the crack in the phramework. We've located the crack and we're now trying to patch up the leak. We need to contain it before the temperature rises too high and it explodes."

"Oh goody." I sighed sarcastically knowing that this wouldn't be a simple repair job. "Where is my father?"

"He's by the core now trying to repair it as we speak." Eddie answered pointing over towards the huge center machine were the core was housed.

"Right. We'll let's get down to business and fix this so we can all go home." I mumbled rubbing my hands together in half trepidation half excitement. Making my way over to the huge core in the center of the room I could see my father working furiously on the slowly growing crack.

"Dad." I shouted over the sirens, coming up behind him.

"Oh hello Bulma. Glad to see you could make it. Wish we could turn those damn sirens off. I'm going deaf." He answered turning a bit to face me.

"Well unfortunately we created this system so that they wouldn't stop until the problem is fixed. So we're going have to deal with them until we're done." I answered kneeling down next to him.

"I suppose your right. Well let's get to work then shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Ouji you wanted to see me?" My air headed secretary asked standing in front of my desk.

Looking up at her, I could see why Radditz would definitely be attracted to her. She had long curly blonde hair, hazel colored eyes, and a nicely proportioned figure. She might actually be attractive to me if she had something other than dust-bunnies floating around in her head. "Yes. I unfortunately have to downsize the company a bit and in effect must relinquish you of your job."

Looking down at the red slip I waited for the waterworks to begin and some pleading and begging and was quite surprised when I didn't get any of that.

"Um relinquish means a raise right? Am I getting a raise?! Oh I'm so happy. Maybe now I can buy one of those cute Paris Hilton dogs." She babbled on and on actually jumping up and down in excitement. I didn't bother hiding the surprise and disgust that covered my face. She probably wouldn't even notice anyway. _Really was she this dense?_

"Are you stupid?!" Yelling at her, I stopped her in her tracks. Having just lost my cool I tried to regain some sort of professionalism and lowered my voice. "No. Relinquish means to give up or in other words I'm letting you go.

"Letting me go? Like on vacation? Cause I could really use one. I've been needing a tan for a while now-"

"What the _hell?!_ You are stupid. NO. I'M FIRING YOU!Do you understand that now?" Screw professionalism, I can't deal with these idiots. _Remind me to kill Radditz and hire a secretary with an IQ higher than a pea. _

"_Bu..Bu..But why_?" She sputtered out tears beginning to creep out. _Oh no here comes the waterworks. Think fast Vegeta._

"Radditz will explain everything to you on the way out." I answered picking up the phone and dialing his extension. _You are one smart man, Ouji._

"Vegetasai Human Relations, Radditz Son speaking."

"Idiot get over here to my office right now. I have something you need to take care of." I said hanging up before he could respond. Looking up I sighed loudly when I realized she was now sitting in one of my leather chairs still bawling. I never could deal with crying people. Looking back down at the red slip I scribbled a few more lines on it as I waited for Radditz's slow ass.

Moments later (felt like hours with her crying) he burst into the room paling considerably when he noticed the crying secretary. "Um, what can I do for you Vegeta?" He mumbled edging slowly into the room.

"Radditz I need you to escort Ms. Heart to her desk and help her gather her things. I'll also need you to explain to her the circumstances of her dismissal." Grinning evilly I handed him the red slip and turned my attention to the still bawling ex-secretary. "You will be receiving your check in the mail and I will pay you full pay for the rest of this week even though you will not be working here." I spoke softly almost feeling sorry for putting her in this situation. But company policy was company policy. Radditz only got off as a favor and he was quickly exhausting the ones he had. She really wasn't that bad, nice on the eyes, though a bit dumb. She wouldn't have too much trouble finding a new job. "Thank you for your services." I finished watching boredly as Radditz escorted her out.

Sighing softly I turned back to the never-ending pile of paperwork that needed to be looked through by the end of the day. _Alls in a day work_.

xxxxxxxxx

Flexing my shoulders to get the knots outs that had settled from being in one position for too long, I had to applaud myself for a job well done. My father and I had stabilized the core in less than twenty minutes and somehow managed to reset the cracked grid in another thirty. Definitely one of the most dangerous not to mention thrilling things I had ever done. _All those lives in your hand, just one mistake and the whole thing would have blown. You did good Bulma, alls in a days work. _

"Wonderful work Bulma dear. I couldn't have done it without you." My father remarked clasping me lightly on the back. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off and rest up. We have a board meeting at seven tomorrow that I want you to be in top shape for."

"I'm fine daddy, really. But, if you insist I could always go for a massage to get these kinks out." I answered turning my attention from my father to Eddie. "You did beautifully Eddie. Take the rest of the day off too. We have a lot of work to get done tomorrow."

"Thanks Bulma. Dr. Briefs, I'll see you both tomorrow at seven. I'll finish checking things over and than make my way home." Eddie answered heading back to the main lab room.

"Now then, I'll be making my rounds before I head up to my office. Call me if you need anything dear."

"Alright daddy. I'll see you later." I answered gracing him with a kiss before he walked off to another part of the lab.

"Alright Bulma let's close up shop." I made my way back towards the elevator stopping only to chat with a few of my employees. Must keep up employee morale.

Finally making it back up to my office, I could finally let out the breath I was holding. A major disaster had been diverted thanks to the levelheadedness of my staff. _Note to self: give top-secret research employees extra week of vacation._ Leaning back I closed my eyes just for a second.

"Bulma? You in there?" The knock jarred me awake. _Damn girl must have fallen asleep._ Looking over at my wall clock I noticed I had been asleep for a good twenty minutes.

"Yes, come on in." Wiping the sleep from my eyes and the drool that had begun forming on the corner of my mouth I tried making myself look as professional as possible.

"Hey Bulma. I'm sorry to disturb you but I wanted to give you these to look over." Eddie said placing a stack of papers on my already overcrowded desk. "They're just the readouts from the mainframe computer. They might give you some indication into what triggered the overheating of the core."

"Oh thanks Eddie. Don't worry about this. Head on home and I'll look this over tonight and we'll talk about this tomorrow after the board meeting." I answered flipping quickly through the 127-page summary. Waving him away with a nod and an affectionate smile I turned my attention back towards the papers. "First order of business: one steaming cup of coffee." _Too bad Anne left already… Oh well Bulma time to get your own cup._

Four hours and I'm back were I started annoyed and irritated as hell that this readout isn't helping me solve anything. _There's no way this could have randomly happened. Our core was created with an automatic temperature gage made unconnected from the mainframe itself so the worry of a computer shortage would not be an option. The only way this could actually happen was if someone…..TAMPERED WITH THE CORE ITSELF. Shit Bulma! How didn't you realize this earlier. Some genius you are. Now the question is who? None of my employees would even think of doing such a thing since it's basically suicide and Eddie, my dad, and I are the only ones who actually know the blueprints of the core itself. So it would have to be someone from the outside. But the question is who? _

"What the hell is that vibrating noise?" Looking around for the annoying noise I came across my cell phone, which was hidden, in my pocketbook. Not bothering to check the caller ID I opened it. "Hello Bulma speaking."

"Oh good Bulma. I was afraid you weren't going to answer." I knew that voice right away.

"What is it Kasumi?" I muttered annoyed though I was actually smiling. She could always cheer me up when I needed it.

"Oh well I was bumming it over at your apartment waiting for you to show up so we could go out from some drinks when Yazuka showed up with your gown for that company party. It's so gorgeous girl! Now I'm going to have to do some major shopping to try and show you up." She babbled over the phone.

"My dress arrived?! Shoot I still have to buy shoes for it."

"Well I guess we'll just have to go shopping tomorrow won't we?" Kasumi answered as I began packing up all my things. _I'll worry about that readout tomorrow when I've had some sleep and daddy and Eddie are here to discuss it._

"Make it Friday. The party is next Thursday right? That gives a bit of time to get our outfits together." I said placing the readouts in a secure locked cabinet.

"Ha. The way you work you only have Friday to get your outfit together. You know we have to look great for the party. How else are we going to score high power husbands?" I couldn't help laughing at my best female friend. She was always on the lookout for a husband. _And with good reason Bulma girl, our biological clocks are ticking._ With that sobering thought I locked the door to my office and made my way to my car.

"Your right. I'll be home in like twenty minutes. We'll talk about these lucky bachelors when I get there."

AN: Okay okay. I know I went from Vegeta being in 3rd person to being in 1st , but this part just seemed to work much better that way. When I tried to go back and change it, it just didn't read as well. But don't worry Vegeta will definitely be back in 1st person for my next chapter. And more comic relief will come too. I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm a new kid in college and I'm just now getting used to my new life, not to mention all the work. Teh. So please be patient with me. Review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm on a roll here.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey hey hey!!! I'm back with an update just like you asked. It hasn't been that long either. Bows low to the ground…Thank you thank you. You love me, you really love me! Lol. You guys/ gals are great. All the support is amazing. I love you all!!! I hope you like this chapter. It's kinda a little teaser before some of the real action begins…

Disclaimer: Nope not yet and unfortunately I don't think I ever will. Just expressing poor ol' me the best way I can!

**Chapter 6- I really hate these things…:**

Sighing tiredly Bulma checked herself over again, for what had to be the twentieth time, in the mirror. She had to make sure everything was perfect or else she would never hear the end of it from Kasumi. Apparently this was supposed to be one of the most important company galas this year, but Bulma could care less. She was actually going as representative for Capsule Corp. since her father was stuck at home, confined to his bed because he had developed a nasty cold, and Eddie was in America trying to close an extremely important and lucrative deal.

Sighing again she fixed the strand of diamonds that hung from her neck. This particular necklace was one of her favorites, having beautifully cut diamonds all along that curved to meet the beautiful amber colored diamond that hung much like a tear drop right above the swell of her breasts. Smiling brightly at her reflection she winked before heading out the door of her huge walk in closet.

"There you are Bulma!" Kasumi said applying the topcoat of light pink lipstick to her lips. Smacking her lips gently she spun around to face her friend. "Oh my goodness you look amazing!" She gasped out eyeing the now blushing Bulma who stood in the middle of her bedroom. "I know who's going to be the bell of the ball." She chuckled walking up towards her friend.

"Oh stop. You're making me blush." Bulma chuckled back letting her friend smooth a crease out of her gown.

"Well you should be. You look so beautiful. You'll be stealing all the eligible men from me before we even get in the door." The strawberry blonde murmered looking up at the bedroom's clock. "Bulma we're behind! We won't even be fashionably late if we waste anymore time!"

"Oh hush. The party doesn't end until around three and it's only nine thirty. We'll get there at ten and make good time." Bulma muttered grabbing her shaw and clutch. "And you look beautiful yourself by the way." She said winking at her friend before walking towards her penthouse's door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta sighed wearily taking a deep drout from his once filled glass. He was in need of another bourbon and fast. He definitely wasn't a very social person and he hated these types of parties. They were simply a way to smooze among big business heads and for them to try and talk their way into taking each others money. His father had forced him to attend these as soon as he became of age at thirteen. He had been bored than and he was now.

Feeling the short tug of his arm he looked down at his date a blonde haired curvy graduate student he had met during a short trip in Milan. She was a model on the side to pay for her education and he had bumped into her while he had been reading a local paper and walking towards a small café for some lunch. They had, unfortunately, ended up sharing a table, though Vegeta had been yearning for some soliatary. He had felt a twinge of guilt when he had made her fall and spill her papers in some mud and offered her lunch as compensation. He had been seriously regretting that ever since.

This girl, well more like woman since she was 26, was the most annoying person he had ever met, and not in a good way. Sure she was hell of beautiful and extremely smart but he didn't know why he put up with her. She had an extremely grating voice and thought that she had some sort of control over him just because they had had sex together a few times. Oh yes…now he remembered why he put up with her…

"With a look like that, I'd think you were thinking something dirty." The blonde whispered lightly licking his ear. She knew what she was doing there was no doubt about that.

Turning to look into her green eyes he grinned ferally squezzing her butt, doing this more out of trying to embarrase her in public than having any real desire for her.

"Hmm…I don't mean to interrupt you two." A sleazy voice said interrupting Vegeta, "but I just couldn't stop myself from saying hi, Vegeta." The way he said his name made Vegeta's scalp prickle with disgust and anger. He knew who's voice that was without even turning around.

"Frieza." He growled low in his throat spinning around to face the pale creature.

"I'm glad you remember me Vegeta." The ugly white skinned creature chuckled training his eyes on Vegeta's date, considering Vegeta beneath his notice. "And who is this lovely creature?" His red eyes trailed up and down the form of the blonde making Vegeta growl in anger and warning.

"Amie. Amie Jones." The blonde cooed out extracting herself from Vegeta grip. Taking her outstretched hand the white skinned alien slowly placed a kiss on it while stealing a glance over at Vegeta who was standing teeth and fists clenched in anger.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said finally letting her hand go and stepping back. "I'm sure you know my right hand man, Vegeta. Zarbon." Glancing to his right Vegeta glared at the tall green skinned man who had stepped up to take Amie's hand, laying a chaste kiss on it before stepping back next to Frieza.

That girl really was annoying and his annoyance with her only increased when Frieza and Zarbon had touched her.

"Dodoria is away unfortunately. I'm sure he would have loved to be here." Frieza continued turning his attention to Vegeta. "This is a wonderful gathering wouldn't you say Zarbon?" He said making short conversation.

"It is sir. Many a beautiful woman." The beautiful green skinned man murmured focusing his eyes on Amie who smiled charmingly at him. Having noticed the little interaction Vegeta simply wanted to walk away and puke. He really hated these parties.

Quite ready to leave the company of the two revolting men he got ready to excuse himself. "It was a ple…" He began before he was interrupted by Frieza who now had his attention trained on a figure coming down the cream carpeted steps.

"Zarbon, mine eyes must be deceiving me for I have never seen such a heavenly creature." Frieza murmured attracting the stares of the other three, along with an angry growl from Vegeta for being interrupted and an angry snort from Amie.

Turning his attention to the figure Frieza was staring at he was completely awed at the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. It was as if a heavenly light shone on her angelic body as she slowly made her way down the steps towards the crowd. Her face shown with radiance and the small tiara atop her blue hair shone like a beacon for the lost. Wait…blue hair… Briefs! Gasping softly he almost missed the words spoken between Frieza and Zarbon that made his blood boil.

"Such a beautiful creature that I haven't had the pleasure of yet meeting. Please grab her and bring her over before some undeserving pest tries to snag her attention." Frieza told Zarbon who had been staring at the blue haired beauty the whole time.

"Of course sir. Right away." He muttered quickly making his way through the crowd to her.

Narrowing his eyes in anger at the back of Frieza he missed the icy flash of jealousy in his date's green eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is it Bulma. Isn't this place fantastic?" Kasumi chattered straightening her blue gown in the mirror.

"Mmmhmmm." Bulma mumbled back staring at herself in the hallway's mirror. She had gotten many a complement from both men and women and many a jealous glare. She knew she was beautiful and she was quite used to all of that, but for some reason tonight just felt different. Maybe it was because she didn't have Yamcha on her arm to escort her. What she wouldn't do for a date right now…

"Why so down?" Her friend asked shattering her train of thought.

"What? Oh, I'm fine." Bulma assured her putting on a bright smile. Just a few hours and she would be back in her room pigging out on ice-cream. Maybe she should have brought Goku as her date…

Frowning upon that last thought Bulma took one more glance in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect before spinning to face Kasumi. "Alright let's go get this over with." She said smiling at her.

"You sure?" Kasumi said knowing something was wrong with her friend. She didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want.

"I'm sure. Let's go." Bulma muttered tugging her friend towards the grand doors.

"Briefs, Bulma and guest." She muttered when she reached the manager who stood behind a podium with guestbook.

"Ms. Briefs!" He gasped out bowing low before handing her a small card. "I hope you enjoy yourself, complements of Hirome Bells Hotel."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly preparing herself as the two stately dressed guards slowly opened the huge oak doors. Breathing deeply she put on a grand smile as she stepped through the doors.

She felt many eyes train on her as she stepped onto the plush cream carpet. "Still here Kasumi?" She whispered not looking back to see if her friend was there or not.

"Yeah. I'm bringing up the rear." Her friend chuckled nudging her a bit to move forward.

"No need to rush me. We wouldn't want me to fall down the stairs would we?" Bulma muttered slowly making her way down the stairs. As the stares increased the red of her cheeks became rosier. Her heart started beating heavily when she felt a pair of burning eyes watching her from afar. She got that feeling again, that tonight was different, as she finally made her way to the crowd of businessmen and women.

She couldn't but help smile when many surged around her greeting her and commented on her dress. She spoke her responses much like a robot for she truly felt rehearsed in all her movements at the moment. She could hear Kasumi chuckling in the background at some stupid joke being told. She smiled glad that she had brought her best female friend. She would be great company during these long hours. She really hated these things.

"My lady." A smooth baritone spoke right next to her ear making her jump a bit.

Turning to face the man, "Yes can I help you?" She snapped glaring at him for scaring her.

"My apologies for scaring you. I simply wanted to ask you to come with me. My sire would love to meet you." He bowed low taking her gloved hand in the process and laying a light kiss on it.

She gazed into his amber eyes looking for any signs of deceit before sighing softly and nodding her head. She hadn't been expecting to be accosted by such a handsome man. Maybe it was better she that she hadn't brought a date after all…

"Kasumi." Bulma called bringing her friends attention to her. "I'm going to meet someone. He…err…" She paused not knowing the man's name.

"Zarbon." He finished for her smiling charmingly at her friend who had been gazing adoringly at him.

"Right. Zarbon will be taking me to meet him. Find me if you need something. I'll be around, you can't miss the blue hair." Bulma continued chuckling at her last statement.

"Sure thing. Don't have too much fun kiddies." Kasumi chuckled waving them away before winking at Bulma.

Shaking her head at her friend she took the extended arm of the handsome green skinned man allowing her to be steered away.

xxxxxxxxx

Vegeta's fingers had been digging into his palms creating a painfully soothing feeling as he grit his teeth trying to keep himself from strangling Frieza and Amie. While Zarbon had walked off to retrieve Briefs he had been stuck here forced to watch the most disgusting display ever. His date had been playfully flirting with the ugly beast for what felt like hours though it had only been mere minutes. She really was annoying and he was starting to really hate her. He already hated Frieza.

"Vegeta, where is that long-haired buffoon you work with?" Frieza said breaking him out of his deadly thoughts.

"He's here." He muttered lowly pissed that Frieza had spoken to him. He really hated him.

"Around messing with some girl I'm sure." The sleazy voice of Zarbon piped up bringing Vegeta's attention to him. "May I introduce Ms. Bulma Briefs, president and CEO of Capsule Corp."

Vegeta was completely floored at the sight that stood in front of him. She had been beautiful from afar but she was almost otherworldly as she stood next to Zarbon.

His black eyes trailed over her form noting the tiara, which seemed to hold the pile of blue hair atop her head. Her face was lightly fitted with the slightest of makeup accenting her true natural beauty. He noticed the strand of diamonds that matched her gown, especially the tear shaped amber diamond that fitted right above her breasts, which softly swelled in the heart shaped bust of her gown. The gown itself was a creamy color with amber contrasts that molded to her every curve, smoothing out into a silky lower skirt that skimmed her knees on downward. The pearl and diamond beading that curved in intricate designs from the bust to the skirt glittered as if it was a beacon to the sun's light itself. Truly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Briefs. It is a shame we haven't had the pleasure before now." Frieza chatted seizing her silvery white-gloved hand and placing a slow kiss upon it.

The vein in Vegeta's forehead began to throb when the ugly abomination placed his cold purple lips on her. Luckily she was gloved. He didn't know why he felt so utterly bothered by the scene. She wasn't his….yet.

He looked up feeling her cool blue gaze on him. His eyes locked with her in a silent battle of will. He couldn't help grinning slightly when she smiled brightly at him. She really was the most beautiful creature. Maybe these parties weren't so bad after all…

xxxxxxxxx

Bulma chuckled politely at something Zarbon had said. She was really trying to pay attention but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to be fully comfortable around him. A feeling of foreboding she supposed.

As she neared a small group, that feeling had returned with a vengeance. Something big was going to happen tonight but she couldn't be sure what. She really hated these things.

In the back of her mind she heard Zarbon say something about 'messing around with some girl'. She really could care less about his aimless chatter. He was getting annoying.

Staring at the short ugly creature that she was being introduced to, she almost gasped when she felt dark piercing eyes gazing at her as if almost trying to undress her. She was about to look up at the source when the creature took her hand.

She allowed the nasty white thing in front of her to take her hand for a kiss. She vaguely knew that he was one of the Kolds. No one else looked like them."It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Briefs. It is a shame we haven't had the pleasure before now." The ugly freak spoke slightly bringing her attention to him. He must have inherited his mother's ugliness. Cooler and Kold at least had a little something going for them. This one looked like freezed dried barf.

"Er. Likewise, Frieza I would presume. I've only met your father Kold and brother Cooler before this." Bulma muttered slowly extracting her hand. She looked up finally noticing the two other people in the group. She once again had to keep herself from gasping as she observed the handsome dark form of a certain Vegeta Ouji.

As if he had felt her eyes on him he looked up matching her gaze. She was at once trapped in his burning dark gaze. He was really handsome and his eyes were the most beautiful orbs. Was this why tonight was so different, she wondered smiling brightly at him? She'd have to find out. She did like a good challenge. Maybe these parties weren't so bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Takes deep breath. ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! She screams at the top of her lungs before she is hit in the head with an old boot. HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR? She yells at the mysterious booter while rubbing her aching head. THAT'S FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! The booter yells back accompanied by the yells of others who begin to throw things at her. I'M SORRY. I'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE. She screams before dodging a three-inch pump. Running away she hides in the safety of her room. Must crank out next chapter. Must appease angry shoe throwing mob…

Yes lest I forget! Must thank my reviewers!! I do so treasure them!!!

For the two reviewers I missed thanking for reviewing my 4th chapter. Oi sorry!!!

**ForeVer-Vegeta's-12- **Thanks for the review!I'm glad you like it! I hope you will continue reading!

**Star0307- ** Thank you as always for the review!!! Lol. No he won't be hiring Bulma as secretary. He has other jobs in mind for her. ;-) lol. Let me stop. But thanks for the review I really appreciated it!!

Chapter 5:

**Trynia Merin-** I'm glad you like. I hope you like this chapter. It's sorta a filler before I really get into the main plot...

**D4cHilliN- **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the comedy. And the attraction is definately there and steadily increasing.

**Vampiress-06-** Glad you like. I hope you will continue reading and reviewing. Thanks as always!!!

Next chapter out very soon. Review please and let me know!!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey Hey!!!! I'm back ladies and gents. Yeah I'm really sorry for the tardiness of this chapter. Been behind in a lot of things, but I think you'll like. Oh and look out for _Always Hope_ real soon!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing as per the usual.

* * *

Her eyes locked with Vegeta she felt the glare of someone's eyes on her. She could hear Zarbon and Frieza chatting in the background though she was totally ignoring them. Smiling lightly she finally got a good look at Vegeta's date who had been glaring at her ever since she had joined the group. _Who put a stick up her ass?_

The blonde had her hair curled slightly framing her slim face. Her green eyes pierced Bulma's showing clear anger and envy, why she couldn't figure. _Probably jealous of all the attention I'm getting. Well I sure didn't ask for all of it._

Looking her over she noticed the rather large boobs that were barely concealed by the green dress she was wearing. It was the smuttiest dress Bulma had ever seen. The front dipped extremely low in a v pattern, as was much of the style, but the dress didn't even hit her knees. It would have been cute at a club, but not at a high-class function like this. She could probably guess that the dress was backless because of the halter strings that were holding it up. _Cheap skank. Are these the type of women he dates?_ She turned her attention back to Vegeta wondering, dismissing the girl without another thought.

"Ms. Briefs." The annoying voice of Frieza said, breaking her from the staring match she was having with Vegeta Ouji. "You are looking quite exquisite tonight. It would be a pleasure if I could have you on my arm." He continued causing her eyes to widen slightly. _If he even thinks I want to be seen with his slimy ass…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when he placed his pasty white hands on her arm, thankfully the glove covered part. She could feel the heated gaze of both Vegeta and his date who she hadn't bothered paying much attention to.

She gritted her teeth as she smiled slowly glaring down at the hand before looking at the white skinned monstrosity. "Well Frieza…" She began before he rudely interrupted her once again. "It would give us a great chance to discuss some business. I think my company has a product that would greatly benefit yours."

"That may be true." She began slipping out of his grip. "But I for one prefer not to discuss business at these sort of things. I leave that to the depraved businessmen who have nothing better to do." She smiled sweetly though it was as fake as the boobs on Vegeta's date. "We'll have to postpone that talk. I would much rather do that in a much more professional setting. Also, I have many other people I need to greet before I do anything else." She finished shifting slightly away from the now glaring Frieza whose pale skin had turned a bit of purple in anger and embarrassment.

"Of course, of course." He said after a moment. He was clearly still a bit angry but Bulma could care less. He was really creepy and ugly. "Wouldn't want to detain you."

"Wouldn't want to detain who?" A new voice entered the conversation directing everyone's attention to it. Bulma's eyes widened slightly noticing who it was. "Cooler what are you doing here?" Frieza growled out at his older brother. Bulma stifled a chuckle feeling the vibes of jealousy coming off of Frieza in waves. She had always liked her brother best in the family, though they all creeped her out.

"Temper temper little brother. You wouldn't want to act so spoiled in front of such lovely company now would we?" Cooler answered mockingly before grabbing the hand of Bulma and laying a light kiss and doing the same to Amie a few moments late.

"Bulma Briefs it truly is a pleasure to see you again." He said flirtatiously causing her to gag a bit in her mouth. This is why their family creeped her out. All of them, even the father, always flirted with her like she would ever be interested.

xxxxxxxx

Smirking in amusement Vegeta watched as the blue haired nymph proceeded to look his date up and down, not even trying to hide the disgust showing on her face. He could feel Amie tighten her grip on his arm and looking down at her, he had to stifle his laughter when he saw how angry she was. Grinning slightly he looked up when he realized Bulma was once again staring at him, this time with what seemed to be a look of disgust and skepticism. _Hope she doesn't think these are the type of women I associate myself with. She was just the easiest girl to choose. _

His eye contact with her was quickly broken unfortunately when Frieza interrupted with his annoying whiny voice, directing some complement or something at her.

"Ms. Briefs." The annoying voice of Frieza said, breaking him from the staring match he had been having with her. "You are looking quite exquisite tonight. It would be a pleasure if I could have you on my arm." Holding back a chuckle he watched as Bulma's eyes widen comically in surprise and disgust. _She can't hide her emotions to save her life._

Vegeta could feel the steady twitch of his left eye begin as he watched in disgust as Frieza proceeded to place his pasty white claw on Bulma's gloved arm. He glanced down at his date, who had tensed up at what appeared to be Frieza's clear interest in Bulma. _What the hell? Is she jealous or something?_ Eyebrow arched in suspicion he decided to file those thoughts in his head to look into later. Turning his attention back to Frieza and the woman he had to keep himself from laughing as he watched her slip out of Frieza's grip and basically insult him to his face.

He watched in amusement as Frieza's expressions went from sly and charming to angry and embarrassed. How he wished that he had paid enough attention to hear what she had said.

"Of course, of course." Vegeta heard Frieza say to a clearly disgusted Bulma. He was clearly still a bit angry but Bulma seemed to care less. _Feisty woman. _"Wouldn't want to detain you."

"Wouldn't want to detain who?" A new voice entered the conversation directing everyone's attention to it. Vegeta snarled lowly at the newcomer, another one of the Colds that he couldn't stand, though he was on better terms with him than any other in their family. "Cooler what are you doing here?" Frieza growled out at his older brother. Rolling his eyes he looked over at Bulma who was stifling her laughter at the brotherly tryst.

"Temper temper little brother. You wouldn't want to act so spoiled in front of such lovely company now would we?" Vegeta heard Cooler answer before grabbing the hand of Bulma and laying a light kiss and doing the same to Amie a few moments later. The vein in his forehead began to swell in anger as Cooler touched Bulma who he had just deemed "his woman" and his date who seemed to be a little too happy with the attention. _I am really starting to hate her._

"Bulma Briefs it truly is a pleasure to see you again." He said flirtatiously causing Vegeta to gag a bit in his mouth. The Colds were the ugliest bunch and they always seemed to think that they could flirt.

"Disgusting really." Vegeta mumbled lowly though not lowly enough as it brought everyone's attention to him.

"Why Vegeta! I did not see you over there! But how could I not miss you with such a beautiful lady on your arm." Cooler said causing Vegeta to roll his eyes in disgust.

"Hello Cooler. Here to find some depraved female to fill your bed with I'm sure." Vegeta responded totally disgusted with his current company except for the blue haired goddess of course.

Chuckling Cooler didn't seem insulted in the least. "Au contrar Vegeta. You know that all women who come to my bed are more than willing." He made a point at looking at Bulma, who was glaring harshly by than, and at Amie who interestingly enough, smirked back. _What the hell was that? Was that just a flirtatious smirk?_

Glaring down at his date who had starting a disgusting flirting conversation with Cooler, Vegeta turned his attention back to the crowd around him. Frieza was standing there purple as ever, glaring deeply at his brother Cooler who was currently eye-fucking Vegeta's date. Zarbon clearly bored with the conversation was looking around the crowded banquet room for whom Vegeta didn't even want to know. And lastly, the beautiful Bulma Briefs stood awkwardly in the center of the group glaring off to the side with her arms crossed right under her bosom, giving Vegeta an amazing view of her luscious cleavage. Glancing back up to Bulma's face, he didn't bother hiding his smirk at being caught oogling her. Eyebrows raised he cut his eyes over to the left motioning to the blushing and glaring woman for them to make their escape.

Not bothering to apologize for leaving. _Not that I would to these idiots_. Vegeta shrugged Amie's hold off of him, while muttering a low: "I'm leaving to get a drink. Come find me when you're done." Leaving a sputtering date behind, a gleeful Cooler who immediately snagged her hanging arm, a sputtering Frieza who stalked off after glaring at everyone around him, and a bored Zarbon who after sighing loudly turned to follow his boss; Vegeta smoothly wrapped Bulma's arm around his and exited to find the bar.

xxxxxxxx

"Very smooth." Bulma commented stepping a bit closer to Vegeta as they struggled to move through the overcrowded floor.

Merely grunting in response Vegeta cut a sharp left taking her towards the most condensed area on the floor, the bar.

"Vegeta, I don't think we'll be able to get through there." Bulma murmured close to his ear. Eyebrow lifting at the pleasure goose bumps that had formed where her breath had just been, he remained silent scanning the dense crowd for any possible opening. He really needed a good strong drink. _Maybe a shot of bourbon or tequila_. _That sounds really good right now_. Not sighting any possible entryway towards the tightly packed bar he scowled deeply at the people around him, quickly remembering why he hated these functions.

Feeling a slight tug on his sleeve he scowled down at the disturbance, face softening exponentially upon seeing Bulma staring back up at him. "What?" He growled out softly mesmerized by the smooth porcelain goddess in front of him.

"I remember passing by another bar back in the hall. Let's try that one. I could really use a shot of their best vodka right about now." She answered beaming brightly up at him.

For once he was okay with his short stature. Even at his height of 5'8 he towered over the blue haired woman who stood around 5'6 in heels. "Fine." He answered grinning slightly back at her while she led him towards the two huge doors that led out towards the hall.

Watching amusedly as Bulma deftly skirted around approaching men and women hoping to chat with either her or him, he allowed her to guide him, while keeping a look out for the ridiculously long hair of his employee and punching bag Radditz.

Glaring at one of the servants who was eyeing Bulma as if she was his next meal, Vegeta moved closer to her side, as if to ward off the stares of her many admirers.

"That's sweet of you." He heard her whisper in his ear.

"I just didn't want to get lost in the crowd." He muttered lowly blushing awkwardly at the feelings she was awaking in him. He hated being or feeling mushy and that was exactly how she was making him feel. "Women don't do this to me." He muttered out loud.

"Do what to you?" Bulma asked him maneuvering them through the tall double doors towards the hallway.

"What?" Vegeta answered her in surprise. _I didn't say that out loud did I?_

"You said something about 'women don't do this to me'. And I asked what you meant." She replied clearly intrigued with his accidental blurt, if her big shiny blues that were staring into his soul told anything.

_Damn I did say that out loud. _"You must have misheard me. I said nothing of the sort. Hey there's the bar." Vegeta answered briskly trying to change the topic.

"What?" Bulma blinked at him before turning to the bar they were quickly approaching. "Oh yeah." She muttered lamely a bit off after his abrupt change in conversation.

Smirking in his smooth and quick thinking in taking the heat off of him, he guided her towards the much less crowded bar that seemed to hold a never ending supply of liquors. "What will you be having?" Vegeta asked politely helping her up onto one of the stools.

"Hmmm. A double shot of SKYY will do for starters."

He watched her amusedly as her face lit up as if she was in a candy store as she looked at the large selection. "Nice choice." He answered motioning for the bartender. "A double shot of SKYY and a double dose of bourbon." Vegeta said to the gray haired man who immediately went to work making the drinks.

"So Vegeta. What did you mean with that statement back there?" Bulma asked bringing his attention back to her. Staring at him she broke out into a devious grin at his look of surprise and dread. _Thought I'd forget didn't you_. "Well?" She plied on laying a gloved hand on the arm closest to her.

Staring emotionless down at the hand that laid comfortably on his bicep he held back a scoff at the warring emotions in his head. _She's the only woman who's ever made me feel off balanced and I'm still not sure if that's a good thing. _"I was…" He started before both of their attention was diverted by the glasses put down in front of them. _Saved by the liquor. _Nodding his head in thanks, Vegeta graciously took the drink and gulped it all down in one breath. Shaking his head to rid his mouth of the lingering strong taste he watched as Bulma sniffed at the clear liquid before slamming it back with a toss of her blue haired head.

"Ahh." Bulma breathed out clearly feeling much better as she allowed the liquor to calm her strained nerves. "That hit the spot." Smacking her lips in content she turned back to her brooding companion who was now looking at his empty glass. "You're not going to get out of answering me, you know." She said breaking into his thoughts.

"Oh. I had just been saying that women don't piss me off like you do." Vegeta answered deftly covering up any signs of mushiness. Unfortunately Bulma did not look convinced with her fine blue eyebrows rising up to her hairline in skepticism. "What you don't believe me? Don't trust me?" He muttered huskily moving a bit closer to her.

"Hmmm. No I don't. I don't even know you." She answered back moving closer to him in response. Faces so close their noses were almost touching, Bulma deftly licked her lips before grinning at Vegeta and turning her head to call the bartender over. "Let me get a refill on both." She motioned patting Vegeta on the cheek. She loved how liquor loosened her up.

_Two can play that game. Just you wait. _

Scowling darkly at the blue haired temptress he turned around to lean his back against the bar to watch the milling crowd of businessmen and women with their companions. They all came in varying forms but none where as appealing as the one who sat next to him currently slamming down another double shot.

"Vegeta." He heard her sigh causing him to turn back to her in expectation. Never had he been so responsive to any woman, especially one he had no prospect of getting into bed that very night, yet…

Grinning lecherously he grabbed the drink she had motioned to before once again slurping it down in one gulp. Bulma watched intently as he slowly licked his lips to get any lingering taste of liquor left over. As she had told Kasumi, he was one of the two men that she had ever thought had gorgeous lickable lips. _That reminds me, I haven't seen her since we split up. I wonder what she is up to._

"Another?" Vegeta asked lightly interrupting her thoughts. He could slowly feel the liquor taking affect, though it would take him much more to get drunk.

"Hmmm." Bulma hummed unconsciously licking her lips and bringing Vegeta's attention to them. "One more than something different. Something fruity maybe." Shaking her head in agreement with the thought she watched Vegeta motion over the bartender once again; brooding on a good conversation starter.

"Soooooo." She started after he had given the server the order. "Why her?" _Nice one Bulma, way to speak before thinking._

"Why who?" Vegeta answered looking at her. At the double eyebrow raise and the quirked lips he quickly realized whom she was referring to. "Oh her. She was the first choice available and she practically begged me to go." Shrugging he turned to retrieve the bourbon and shoot it down. "What about you and Yampoo or whatever?" He muttered after wiping his mouth of excess liquor.

Giggling girlishly at him Bulma grabbed her drink. Looking down at it she stalled for a few seconds. "He's a dumbass. He cheated on me multiple times but I always took him back like an idiot. I loved him ya know? He even had the nerve to call me tonight to see if I wanted him to take me here tonight. Can you believe it?" Vegeta immediately flinched at her admission fully expecting her to break out in tears in any moment. Staring at the drink a bit more in contemplation Bulma sighed softly. "He thought I would take him back. 'We can just go as friends B-chan.' He said. I know what he was planning." She whispered looking up at him. He shifted uncomfortably at the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"He always does that. Calls me up and expects me to just walk back into his arms and act like nothing happen. That he didn't find another woman to satisfy him because I wasn't willing to. _He always does that!_" Her voice had grown from a soft sad whisper to an angry loud hiss, eyes going from tearful to blazing with anger. Glaring back at Vegeta than down at her drink, Bulma sighed heavily before angrily slugging her drink back. "Fucking ass." She muttered bitterly before slamming the drink back on the wooden counter. "I need another shot." She shouted over at the bartender startling him while he was mixing a drink.

Smirking at her, Vegeta comfortably settled back next to her. He much preferred dealing with people when they were angry over when they were sad and crying, and she happened to look absolutely ravishing when she got angry. _Note to self: remind me to make her angry one day soon. _

"I really hate these things." Bulma said after a minute breaking his chain of thoughts.

"Me too." He muttered gruffly quickly taking the drink the bartender had put down in front of him. Bulma grabbed her drink too before turning to look over at him.

"Well, here's to shitty social functions. Bottoms up." She toasted and waiting for Vegeta they threw the drinks back simultaneously. "God that's good. Say since we both hate these things so much why don't we escape for a bit. They won't notice that we're missing for a few minutes." Bulma suggested unsteadily slipping off the stool. Shaking her head to still the dizziness she waited for Vegeta to pull himself from off the bar to follow her. "Leave a good tip will you. I'll pay you back." She muttered taking a few unsteady steps forward before going down.

Mumbling a few choice words, Vegeta took out his wallet and slapped a hundred on the bar nodding his head over at the bartender. Turning around he just caught Bulma slowing walking away from the bar and then tumbling into the arms of some man.

"Shit!" She gasped out as she lost her footing and started going down. Closing her eyes to brace for the impact, Bulma's eyes flew open upon feeling warm strong arms grip her up. She at once thought Vegeta had been her savior, for she hadn't felt so safe in arms like this since… well that was a thought for another time. Looking up to see and thank her savior she gasped in shock at the unexpected face.

"Bulma are you alright?" She heard his voice say but she couldn't believe the face through her drunken haze.

"Goku what the hell are you doing here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: MWHAHAHAHA!! Bet you thought it was Yamcha didn't you. And Vegeta and Bulma getting all friendly and cozy, albeit a bit drunk but still… So whatchu think? So I have officially finished my first year of college!!! Aren't you proud? I know the chapters have been far between but I'm trying to manage my time and I definitely plan on finishing this and Always Hope. My other two stories may be scrapped for new ideas that I have, but we shall see. Let me know what you thought and as always R&R. thanks a bunch!!


End file.
